Unintentional: Jacks Snatch
by Finalized end
Summary: Updated I mean! With Dr. Steinmen dispatched Jack can now tread the halls of the Medical Pavilion with ease. Little does he know of the surprise waiting for him! Rated SS for sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, I apologize for how slow the next chapter is coming along. It just so happened that I deleted the file by mistake in my iPhone notes section, and the recovery process is taking an ETERNITY. Hopefully I will be able to publish Chapter 2 by Tuesday; that is if I'm not preoccupied with Bioshock: Infinite. Good morning, and in case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening, and good night!

There she is! Another crop ready for the harvest, as they say. The dingy shower did nothing to repress the rot which filled the corridors and hallways. Jack's optimistic look on his circumstances always brought about wise judgement in the end. Whether it be crazed houdinni's or demented ruffians, he always found nearby armaments, and even non-perishing consumables to combat products of selflessness. Only now had it become evident of the rampant maltreatment taking place in the Atlantic. It was only upon close examination of this creature did his heart give out. Having followed a drawn out cry, emanating from a secluded area in the medical pavilion, he discovered a recluding sis; her clothes were discarded and left behind somewhere, with a mere towliet shielding her nudity near a drain pipe.

As he approached, more and more of his nagging consciousness brought his attention to the current state of the girl. Rings were visible around he lower and upper body; causing constant itching tantrums to occur. Packs of body lice jumped to and fro her various body parts, worsening an already terrible health condition.

As he drew nearer her face drew forth rapidly. "DADDY, DADDYY"! A hoarse cry echoed past him in shrill need. No one was here to care for her, she was as lifeless as a gather's garden. "AWWWWW", her face twisted in a decrepit frown. For awhile, Jack merely kept at bay, watching her toil in pain. As he came near to her again, he merely held out his hand, with a warm smile on his face. "Life is difficult enough here in rapture, lets get you someplace safe okay!" His gut pleaded with him to abandon her, strip her and go, no harm done. But this case was extraordinary, a rare moment in time where a feral being could be sedated with compassion. Her eyes met his without a response. All she could do was sit up and hope for the best.

He leaned over and cautiously picked her up, and brought both of her feet around him. A strong gust of wind soon wisced away the cloth across the doorway. Her naked flesh hugged his body very closely, with her small devolving breasts rubbing against his rugged garb. With an onset of determination, Jack soon found an nearby abandoned apartment, complete with a clothed cot and operative bath tub. She began to fuss and huss with the fleas and rashes continually harassing her body as they neared the door way. "No need to fret, this bath will cleanse you in no time flats."

With her planted firmly in the tub he opened a clean stream of water which slowly ebbed over here. With a half-hearted smile she squeezed out "Thank you mister" from the confines of her evil brood. Jack, seeing her still covered in filth, soon stripped himself; the last few hours haven't been easy on his outside glamour either. He then put into place five deadbolt locks whereon the front door, placing a rigged shotgun in tow just in case. As he entered the bathroom the warm moist air clung to his ample flesh, screaming in wonderful ecstasy. "Looks like someone has a happy hose" said a giggling girl, with hands clamped around her blushing face. In great dread, he soon realized his inadvertent erection making itself known, his face reddening beyond belief.

Well It's been sometime since I've given the wanker a good one two, may as well go along for the ride. Jack soon joined the little sister, by lifting her unto his lap as he sat in the tub. "Now you need to remember little missy that this water nossel is called a penis, and is meant to go into. . . doughnuts!" as he finished his sentence his now beaming member layed between her legs, with her vagina clasping around the bottom part of his penis. With another happy giggle she started to rub on his shaft with both of her hands with quick profession, giving Jack an unexpected pleasure. "Wow! I've never touched a penis before. Can I make it shoot?" Her pleading face looked to him as she turned aside her head. Her beautiful but checks ever so delicately laid on his thighs, her back a curving arch on his chest. Chestnut eyes, a peppy ponytail, a cute nose faced him as her innocent nature took hold.

**Well that about raps up that chapter! Please be forgiving as this is my first entry, and I plan to mostly stick to erotica, being enticed by it myself. Please leave me feedback as to whether or not I should continue. For those worried about the use of a minor, create a fictional story of your own for something more appropriate. Stay classy San Diego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: One small response was all it took for this chapter to get started! I really appreciate the new followers( Lord Shadow X, 10cesuri1), and accept criticism in all of it's many forms. I apologize for the late turn out everyone. : ( I finally discovered it among the other notes of mine, and so wish to publish it now. I immediately regret this decision.**

His smirk sold his disposition, a new acceptance of this ready made deal. A smile etched it's way across her face, as her body wiggled above his taut member. "Your the best daddy!" She exclaimed. On that note she the began a steady pumping sensation using both of her palms. Her fingers tensed around the tip of his upper gland, causing unparalleled levels of pleasure to rack Jack's groin. Why this is a child, pedophilic actions such as this were condemned in modern society. "Yet again" he came to ponder, "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?". Both of his arms supported his body at both ends of the tub as the little sister expedited her actions. An thick wetness formed over the girl's clitoris as the she grew excited. An inextinguishable heat soon built up in both of their body's; sensations of delight filed the young child's mind as he fingers left their mark to trace over his testicles.

"Hmm, these balls are so fun to-" but in an instant hot steams of cum jetted out of Jack's penis with incredible force. Hot sperm traced from atop her face, into her jutted breasts and across her wet fanny. Her shielding arms did nothing to stop the onset of semen. By chance a stray stream landed across her mouth in just fashion. With a sly lick, her mouth processed the luxurious cum! "Oh daddy, my belly needs to taste more" her eyes paddled over the head of her member. Lush lips soon sucked the living daylights out his system with each successive wave. Her hands helped need the semen up his member. Jack reeled back his head in complete ecstasy; his mind numb to the under aged sex going on before him. "Hmmmm, ugh" her moans filled the room with a epitome of their forbidden girl happily downed his sperm, with her lips easily engulfing all six inches of his dick. As another orgasm swelled up in both lovers, an dazzling array of Ross buds peddled themselves over the love scene.

In a moments notice an sanguine hand wrapped itself around the sisters backside. "I don't mean to be Johnny on the spot, but I think my cab is waiting", an intoxicated splicer stood head and shoulders above Jack's glazed member, with an oaken mask across his face. In no times flats a scarlet breeze encompassed the pair, and whisked them away to who knows where! For the longest time, his throbbing ache left him in a harmonious position of eternal bliss, still unaware of the past events. With his penis withdrawing he slowly came to in full realization of the events. I great blur of motion now marked the coming of events!

**Well it is currently 1:38 a.m. central time, and I am out of it. Please enjoy this new segment, and if at all please fill my empty passion tanks with some new interesting literature; I haven't read I single love novel in a few weeks and am starting to run low on materiel. An suggestions would be most appreciated, and once again stay classy San Diego.**


End file.
